The Return Of Pitch
by Roninarnia
Summary: A girl accidentally enters the Rise Of The Guardians universe and must help the Guardians fight The Return Of Pitch in order to get home. WARNING: SELF INSERT.
1. Snowglobe

Rise Of Th**e guardians belongs to its owners and I'm me.  
**

* * *

**My POV I guess.**

I love snow-globes.

Christmas Globes, Easter globes, touristy Globes, animal Globes, and even Halloween globes.

Which might explain why I'm here. In the Rise of the Guardians universe.

You see, I received a really unique snow-globe for my birthday.

It was empty but snow still flew around. I'd never seen anything like it before and I showed it to all my friends at school (The nest of baby robins and Beatrice).

Then I put it on my shelf and forgot about it for a few days.

Until today when I picked the globe up, Tossed it around, and said to myself "I wonder what Santa's workshop looks like." Then I dropped the globe.

It rolled then BURST into colored light at the foot of my bed.

Being a curious and borderline stupid soul I went to look closer and tripped over a book falling forward into the shimmering thing.

It was AWESOME! Scary but AWESOME!

I was flying through an expanse of light and a tinkling noise! It was SOOO cool but it didn't last.

The next thing I knew I had hit the ground.

"Well THAT hurt" I stood up and looked around "Whoa..."

Toys everywhere!

Flying toys, Robots, RC cars, Dolls, video games. Everything a kid could ask for was right here.

Suddenly I felt something chewing on my pant leg. I looked down and beheld...a rat.

Wait...Rats don't have skin. Or pointy ears.

An Elf?

That might explain the bell on its head.

It snarled at me and continued chewing on my pants.

I greeted it "Hello...Legolas?"

The elf looked offended and stopped chewing long enough to shoot me a look.

"Um...Anyway...Could you stop chewing on me? Its weird."

The Elf gave me a pleasant smile and shook its head then resumed its chewing.

I heard a garbled voice say "Whagrazabkiltr!"

I turned around "Oh hel- HOLY MOLY!"

A monkey!?

A GIANT HAIRY MONKEY!?

CRAP! BIGFOOT ATE SANTA!

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Crazy Santa

Rise Of Th**e guardians belongs to its owners and I'm me.  
**

* * *

**Still My Pov. BTW my name is Rori.**

Two things went through my head at that moment:

1. Kill it.

2. Run like the demons of hell where after me.

Before I could make any life changing decisions The monkey man lifted me by my collar and walked away with me The Elf dropped off my leg and waved cheerily at me as the thing carried me away to...

Its oven.

Den.

Refrigerator.

It didn't really matter at that point.

I yelled "PUT ME DOWN!"

He/She rolled its eyes and carried me into an office.

It dropped me onto the floor "Bossinrrudergaskliit."

A man rose from his desk. He had a long white beard and white hair with a belly that shook when he laughed and dressed in traditional Russian clothes. He also had a Russian accent "Oh good She's Here! Thank you Phil! You may leave now."

Phil nodded and walked out.

Santa smiled widely at me and said "Welcome to the North Pole Rori! My name is North." North pulled me up and I noticed tattoos on both his arms. they read Naughty and Nice

"Uh...Hi. How do you know my name?"

He smiled "The Moon told me. Also I'm Santa. I know everybody."

Okay his being Santa makes sense but...The Moon?

Ooookay then.

I just returned the smile "That's interesting..How does the moon know my name?'

North threw up his arms so suddenly that I flinched "He knows EVERYBODY'S names! He gave me the idea to go to your universe and sell one of my snowglobes to your mom so she would give it to you for birthday!"

I asked the most reasonable question I could think of "Why me?"

"Because you have something very special inside" He said in a serious voice "And we need your help."

I started to giggle then burst out into a laugh "HAHAHA! HEHE!"

North stared at me "Did I say something funny?"

I calmed down enough to reply "There's nothing special about me. Sorry to disappoint but I've got nothing. At all. So I'll just leave..."

The office door slammed and locked itself "Or not..."

North sighed "Let me make clear. Rori if you do not help us Pitch will destroy our world and maybe even yours."

I asked "Who's Pitch?"

"The Boogeyman. But you'll find out more about that after the others arrive."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Pooka!

Rise Of Th**e guardians belongs to its owners and I'm me.  
**

* * *

**Still My Pov. Surprising No?  
**

After I was freed from the Office I was assaulted by five tiny humming birds with people faces.

"AHHH!" I held my arms over my head and ran as they chased me chirping happily.

"Girls! introduce yourselves and then we can look at her teeth!" A...I guess a fairy flew down and smiled at me "Hi! Sorry about them we just don't get much female company. I'm Toothania but you can call me Tooth!"

I nodded "I'm Rori. Nice to meet-" I was cut off as she examined my mouth "Arglee!"

Tooth hummed "Hmmm...Well you brush daily...Ooo you had braces!"

North said "Tooth! Fingers out of mouth."

Tooth pulled out her fingers "Oops! Sorry! Force of habit."

Something pulled on my shirt. I looked down at a yellowish man "Hello."

He waved happily.

Tooth smiled "That's Sandman but we all call him Sandy. He talks through symbols on his head."

Sandy made a smiley face.

Suddenly I felt the ground shake and a Pooka with an Aussie accent hopped out of a giant hole "Ello."

"Cool! A Pooka!"

The Pooka looked offended "A what? Is that an insult or something?"

North sighed "I think she is...how do you say...Doctor Who fan. His name is Bunnymund. Not Pooka."

Bunnymund snorted "Thank heavens. That's a terrible name to give somebody!"

I grinned "Henceforth I shall call you Pooka!"

Bunnymund smiled sweetly "You ever been hit in the head with a Boomerang sweetheart?"

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully.

Then something cold hit me in the back of the head "Hey!"

I felt the back of my head. Snow?

How in the Sam hill..?

I looked behind me and there was a boy close to my age. He wore a light blue hoodie, brown pants, and carried a staff. His hair was completely white.

He grinned "Now that I have your attention...My names Jack Frost and only I am allowed to pick on the Bunny. By the way...What's a Pooka?"

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
